


Help! We tripped Into Another Universe Again!

by Ladydove121



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, GO BESTFRIEND, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladydove121/pseuds/Ladydove121
Summary: Zoey, Elliot and Hemlock were as clumsy as clumsy could be; they managed to choke on their own tongues when they talked even! They always joked that they would some how manage to trip into a new world but they never thought it would actually happen. Now follow along with these 3 best friends as they jump through your favorite games and stories with the help of the Librarian to get back to their Universe.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Help! We tripped Into Another Universe Again!

_**¨Hello little mortal¨**_ an odd gravely voice said with the flapping and rustling of paper and pen on paper as the heavy hickory doors opened. You look around looking for where the voice had come from when you hear it again.

 _ **¨I have heard you are in search of a story is that correct?¨**_ A heavy and slow scrape can be hear as if some one is pushing one of the large bookshelves across the floor. 

¨Uum yes I heard this place has wonderful stories¨ a light clicking can be heard almost like laughter before out of the corner of your eye you see something long and brush like dripping colors onto the floor.

 ** _¨Then I have just the story for you little thing¨_** You finally realize what the source of the gravely voice as it stares down at you from the top of a large ebony book shelf filled with books taller than you.

You think it might be a Wyrm at first but then you realize it has too many arms, too many legs for that to be. Its tail was long much longer than you had thought as you could only tell where the large fluffy brush-like tail end could be not the connection between its body. And it had many eyes some were clear and others were colourful some were compound others reptilian and others vaguely human like. It had scales all over its body except for a very smooth under belly like glass and of course its tail end.

You blurt out the first question you can think of which is ¨What are you?¨ Before you snap your mouth shut and look down worried you may have offended the being into eating you. Before you hear it laugh? it was that odd clicking sound again and it wasn´t pouncing on you so it must have been amused?

 _ **¨I have not been asked that in many a year little mortal I have no species for I am one of a kind. I am the Librarian a historian, if you**_ **will.¨** The Librarian hefted its self onto the edge of the bookshelf before it slid its front body down so it was in front of you. It towered over you now that it was closer to the ground.

 _ **¨You are not the first human to grace these halls so let me look at you I wish to see the differences between you and the last ones then I shall tell you a story¨**_ It said as it bent down more until you were staring at a wall of eyes all of them twisting and turn as they looked over you before the Librarian hefted its self up.

¨You said you were going to tell me a story¨ You say as they turn to the ebony book shelf again scanning the tomes until they find a new looking one among the old dusty ones with a red embossed leather cover and gilded pages.

 _ **¨Of course but, you dont get a choice in this matter as I doubt you can read this type of writing and I dont trust anyone else with my books¨**_ the Librarian hissed before the world seemed to tilt and suddenly you were sitting in a large cozy reading nook with the Librarian coiled up in front of you.

¨Whats the story called?¨ You asked as you settled into the hilariously large but cozy arm chair as the Librarian fondly stroked the cover too many fingered hands clacking on the cover before they answered.

 _ **¨Its called The Book Collectors¨**_ they said before they shifted to get comfy before they spoke again.

_**¨Now let us start¨** _


End file.
